Penny's Day Out
by Red Witch
Summary: See what fun Penny has from her point of view when she gets out of the mansion. That's why this story is more juvenile than usual.


**Once again Penny has shredded the disclaimer telling you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. A lot of people have been clamoring for more Penance and who am I to deny 'em? This story is written from Penny's point of view so there is a reason my writing is a bit more juvenile than it normally is. **

**Penny's Day Out**

Penny is a pink girl who lives in a big white house. She had big sharp pink hair and pink sharp nails and strong pink skin. Say hello, Penny!

In this big white house there live other children like Penny. They all have special powers. People with special powers are called mutants.

One day Penny was bored. She wanted to go play with someone. But everyone else was off playing in the Danger Room. The Danger Room is a big shiny room where the mutants train and learn how to control their powers.

Penny isn't allowed in the Danger Room by herself. She ate one too many wires and shredded a few robots too many.

Penny wanders around the back yard. Look, there is Mr. Squirrel. Say hello to Mr. Squirrel, Penny!

Hello Mr. Squirrel! Hello! Hello!

Mr. Squirrel has a gray coat of fur. Now he has a lot of red over his gray coat of fir. He also has tiny paws that fly everywhere.

Look! Look how high they go!

Awww…Mr. Squirrel doesn't want to play anymore. He's tired and just wants to lie down under the tree. And on the lawn. And in a nearby shrub.

Penny then sees a hole in the wall. Look! Look at the hole!

Penny decides to explore but then remembers what Mr. Xavier, the nice man in the wheelchair told her.

"It's not safe to leave the grounds of the mansion alone Penny. People could get hurt. And when they get hurt people called lawyers come to our door," Mr. Xavier said.

Penny knows she shouldn't go alone. But Penny wants to go see what's beyond the wall.

Then Penny decides to take Mr. Squirrel Head! He will be with her! Then she will not be alone!

Penny takes Mr. Squirrel Head with her through the hole in the wall. Soon she is on the street. It's such a nice sunny day. Everyone is outside. Then they see Penny and run inside.

Penny decides to cross the street. Look both ways Mr. Squirrel Head!

SCREEEEEECCHHH! CRASH! CRUNCH!

"WATCH THE ROAD YOU STUPID LITTLE…."

There are many shiny scrunched up cars in the road. They are all honking their horns. HONK! HONK!

Look, here's Mr. Mailman! Let's say hi to Mr. Mailman! Hello Mr. Mailman!

"AAHHH! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!"

My Mr. Mailman tastes so good!

Mr. Mailman runs away. He must be very busy. Too busy to play.

Look! Mr. Mailman dropped his sack! It has lots of letters in it. They taste funny.

Penny decides to help Mr. Mailman deliver his letters. She and Mr. Squirrel Head take the sack and go deliver the letters.

Here is a letter for Mr. Tree! Here you go Mr. Tree!

And a letter for Mr. Rock! Here's your letter Mr. Rock!

And a few for the road! Here are some letters Mr. Road!

SCREEEEEECCHHHHH!

CRASH!

Oh look, Mr. Car is hugging Mr. Telephone Pole. They are good friends!

Here are more letters for the man coming out of Mr. Car. Here you go! Letters for you!

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

The man must be in a hurry. He didn't take his letters. Oh well, Penny will just give his letters to someone else.

Here Lady! Have some letters!

"AAAHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LETTER THROWING FREAK! AAAAHHH! OWWWW!"

That lady wasn't very nice. And she didn't taste very well either.

Oh well, looks like Mr. Tree will get more letters!

The letter bag is now empty. Penny is happy that she helped Mr. Mailman. Mr. Squirrel Head seems happy too.

Penny decides to go visit people. Penny loves visiting people. Penny walks down the street and finds herself in front of a bright yellow house. I wonder who is home?

There are many nice flowers in the front yard. Some are red. Some are yellow. Some are pink. Some are blue.

All of them are nice and soft to roll around in.

Awww…No more flowers.

Let's see who is home! Penny goes to the back yard and sees there is a lady in a bathing suit there.

The lady is lying there on a chair. Maybe she would like a friend to play with her?

Maybe Mr. Squirrel Head will be her friend?

Here lady! Mr. Squirrel Head will play with you!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She must want to play tag. The lady can run very fast.

Poor Mr. Squirrel Head can't run very fast at all. So Penny will help!

Go, Penny! Go! Play Tag with Mr. Squirrel Head and the nice lady!

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY! AAAHHH!"

SPLASH!

The lady has jumped in the pool. She must want to go swimming.

Penny doesn't want to go swimming. But Mr. Squirrel Head does. She tosses Mr. Squirrel Head into the pool to play with the lady.

Bye Bye Mr. Squirrel Head! Bye Bye lady who can scream very loud!

Penny decides to visit another house. This time it's a blue one. There's a party in the back yard! Penny loves parties.

Everyone is dressed in fancy clothes. There is one lady wearing a long white dress with a pretty long white train. Oh what a pretty dress! Penny goes to take a closer look at it.

RRRRRIPPPPP!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Hey I can see the bride's underwear!"

Ooops! The dress has ripped. Maybe it will look good on Penny! Penny puts on the ripped part!

Look! There's a cake! A big cake! Penny likes cake!

Yummy! It's vanilla cake with buttercream frosting! Oh so good!

And there are presents! Penny loves presents! She loves shiny wrapping paper.

The wrapping paper goes RRRRIPP! RRRIP!

There is shiny stuff inside the boxes! She wants to hear what is inside!

SHAKE! SHAKE! SHATTER!

Everyone is running around and shouting. They must be playing a game. Penny is having fun.

Listen! Penny hears sirens! They go WHRRR! WRRR! WHRR!

Look it's Mr. Policeman and his friends! They must want to play tag! Penny is it!

Run Penny, Run!

The policemen try to tag Penny but she is too fast for them. She runs away.

More policemen are in front of the house. They want to play tag too.

Penny runs from them. This is fun!

Penny is starting to get tired. Maybe it's time to go home now?

Penny goes down the street. Don't forget to look both ways before crossing the street Penny!

SCREECH! CRASH!

My, there are a lot of cars on the road today.

Penny soon finds the hole in the wall and squeezes through it. Look! It's Mr. Logan and Mr. Xavier!

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE **NOW **YOU LITTLE MANIAC?" Mr. Logan shouts as the police sirens get closer. "Do you know we've been getting calls all afternoon about you chasing mailmen and throwing squirrel heads and letters at people and…Is that part of a bride's **dress **you're wearing? Do you have **cake** on your face?"

"Yes, I know…" Mr. Xavier is talking to Mr. Lawyer. Mr. Xavier looks very tired. "We're talking **how much** in damages?"

Penny had a very good day. She had a lot of fun.

Penny can't wait until her **next **day out.


End file.
